


And they were roommates

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Lesbian, Nonbinary, Nonbinary Character, Not a lot of angst, Romance, Trans Character, Very identity centric, tags to be added if I keep up the story, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: Nozomis start to College is an interesting one to say the least. First she is invited to meet up with an old friend and then he’s a no show- kind of. Then she meets an angry barista and her aloof girlfriend which throws her into a whole queer friend group which is great! But what the fuck is gender? Also please someone tell her, how do you flirt again?
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	And they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Short blurb written in a spur of the moment with potential of becoming more (though probably will stay rather short)^^ Essentially I saw a prompt on tumblr and it managed to break my writers block so here we are! Hope you enjoy the ride.

Nozomi was facing a dilemma.  
She was going to meet a friend in just under half an hour.  
And she had no clue what to wear.  
Well- that wasn’t quite true.  
She knew what she wanted to wear.  
A pair of ACAB earrings, on safety pins of course, an Hawaiian shirt, with such glaring colors that it gave her a headache, and seeing as today she felt like a normal bra would feel wrong, god knows why, a sports bra beneath that, exposing her stomach.  
Match a chain or two, a ton of rings, a carabiner with her keys perhaps on the left if she felt bold.  
Pair of Doc Martens to match some black jeans.  
Essentially- gay.  
She wanted to dress like the raging Lesbian that she was.  
But here was the problem in all this.  
She hadn’t met her friend in nigh a decade as he had moved away, meaning that he had no idea about Nozomis sexuality.  
To add onto that, they hadn’t had any contact until recently as neither had had a phone as they parted and only recently he had contacted Nozomi, as they had enrolled in the same university and the Uni gave every student an email.  
The amount of coincidences that had to occur for them to meet again- it was amazing.  
Not that Nozomi was unhappy about it.  
She wanted to see her friend again- she really did!  
But god, was this a nerve wracking experience.  
Could she come out?  
Was he a dick?  
What if he was conservative?  
She didn’t want to get hate crimed here.  
Not that she cared about dying to be honest- but not like that, if she unalived, it would be on her own terms.  
Hooray for depression thoughts.  
“Haha, humor as a coping mechanism. We love to see it.”  
Nozomi shook her head as she reached into her wardrobe.  
She’d decided, she’d meet halfway.  
Normal jeans, cuffed of course, a pair of sneakers.  
Sports bra, but not showing.  
Just a button up T shirt with the first few buttons open, tucked into her pants.  
Top it off with a cute pair of dinosaur earrings, subtly colored orange to dark pink.  
It wasn’t quite her usual style, but she still looked nice, plus she had queer-coded herself well enough.  
Nozomi combed through her long hair, keeping it down today.  
“Okay.”  
She took a deep breath, grounding herself.  
She could do this.  
This was her friend she was meeting- not a stranger.  
She knew him after all.  
How much could he have changed?  
“Then again..”  
Nozomi groaned.  
She’d certainly changed.  
The Nozomi he knew at age 12 was very different from the 20 year old Nozomi now.  
“Ah fuck it, worst case we don’t click and avoid each other. It’s not like we’ll have the same dorms or classes.”  
He’d told her that he was studying Medicine, which didn’t seem all too out of character. He’d always been a studious person and a hard worker who liked to help others- even if he wouldn’t admit it.  
Nozomi on the other hand, was studying psychology, with the intent of becoming a psychiatrist- surprising absolutely nobody she had told.  
From therapist friend to actual therapist, it wasn’t exactly a reach.  
And apart from a few joint medical classes, if it went wrong today- she’d never need to see him.  
And in a class of 200 students, even those classes he could be avoided.  
Nozomi mentally berated herself at that.  
“Not even met him and you’re already planning on how to run away.”  
She sighed, putting on her shoes.  
“I hate my brain.”  
She grumbled, reaching for the door of her room.  
She’d already moved into the dorm- all she was waiting for was a roommate.  
And she wasn’t gonna lie, she hoped the girl was gonna be sapphic.  
Here’s hoping!  
Faltering for a moment, Nozomi noticed she was missing an important accessory.  
Reaching for her desk, she quickly retrieved a safety pin and attached it on the left sleeve of her shirt, nicely visible.  
There, all good.  
No make up today, she didn’t feel like going all out right now.  
“Alright.”  
Nozomi nodded to herself.  
“Let’s do this!”

—-

Nozomi wasn’t sure if she was happy that the café was almost empty or not.  
On the one hand- less anxiety.  
On the other, can’t blend into a crowd.  
She’d gone ahead and ordered herself an ice coffee already, nice and sweet with vanilla.  
She liked black too but today she wasn’t feeling it.  
Sipping absentmindedly, she checked the time.  
Exactly 2pm.  
That’s when they had decided to meet.  
Nozomi looked around the café, distracting herself with the few people that were there.  
A pretty woman with red hair, holding what looked like just an expresso, had just left the store.  
There was an average looking guy on a computer a few tables over.  
But he didn’t look like the person she was looking for.  
He had brown hair, last Nozomi had checked her friend had been blond.  
She really hoped he hadn’t dyed it, that would complicate recognizing him immensely.  
She’d sent him a picture of herself, but he hadn’t sent one back.  
Nozomi wasn’t offended or anything- it was definitely him who had sent the email, he’d been able to verify a bunch of things in their brief conversation, even down to what Nozomis favorite prank had been to pull on their teacher and that she hated caramel.  
He was probably just as camera shy as ever.  
Problem was though that unless he approached her, she had no clue what he looked like.  
Blond and blue eyes- not exactly much to off here.  
Slightly foreign features- but they were at an international Uni, foreigners weren’t exactly rare here.  
Her eyes roamed to the last two people in the room.  
The barista was cute, her hair a dark black, styled into two twin tails.  
But in comparison to the woman she was serving, the barista couldn’t keep up.  
She was beautiful- and Nozomi was reminded of just how gay she was.  
She didn’t mean to stare, quickly looking away again.  
But that woman was just so pretty.  
Tall, blonde, dressed in such a cute pastel skirt and blouse combo and paired with ripped leggings and Docs- she was hot to be honest.  
And Nozomi really hoped she wasn’t confusing her Gaydar with her Pleasebegaydar because that girl did not give off a straight vibe.  
At all.  
The woman finished ordering, holding her coffee by the lid as she looked around the store, fidgeting a bit and Nozomi swiftly averted her eyes.  
She was so gorgeous- and so? definitely? gay?  
If Nozomi wasn’t waiting for someone (or had anxiety) she would 100% have talked to her.  
And hey- maybe she’d see the girl on campus?  
Nozomi looked back at the girl and her heart nearly stopped as she discovered her walking towards her.  
Fuck. Please don’t act like a useless lesbian Nozomi, please don’t act like a useless lesbian.  
The girl stopped in front of Nozomis table and Nozomi had to kinda look at her now or it would definitely be weird.  
“Hey there!”  
The girl smiled and Nozomi was completely taken aback by how pretty it was.  
And how cute her voice was.  
A bit deep, and honestly a bit hot.  
She felt like she’d heard it before?  
What the fuck brain.  
“H-Hi..?”  
Wow, very eloquent.  
Nozomi put on a half smile, though her face must have betrayed confusion.  
In her defense though- the girl looked a bit confused and uncertain herself, her body language weirdly defensive, contrary to her confident voice.  
The blondes eyes lit up suddenly after staring at Nozomi for a moment and she instantly looked much more certain.  
Nozomi on the contrary was just even more confused.  
“May I sit down?”  
“A-Ah..”  
Nozomi wanted to say yes so badly.  
“I’m actually..kinda waiting for a friend?”  
Nozomi looked around and at her phone after not spotting him.  
Really? 10 minutes late?  
The girl laughed lightly and pulled up the chair opposite of Nozomi and sat down anyway.  
“I’m aware.”  
She seemed much more confident than when she had initially said hello and Nozomi had no idea what was happening.  
“I- what?”  
Was all she managed to sputter out.  
The girl smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear.  
“I’m sorry, this is mean of me, your reactions were just so funny.”  
She chuckled and Nozomi had a weird idea of what was going on but like, very vaguely.  
“I have changed a bit after all, there’s no way you’d recognize me.”  
Oh.  
OH.  
“Wait- You’re-“  
Nozomi cut herself off as the blonde already nodded.  
“I’m sorry I don’t want to dead name you here, but it is you right? Ayase?”  
Any remaining tension left the girls- her old friends? body at that.  
“Yep. It’s been a while hasn’t it?”  
Nozomi blinked slowly, putting the situation into context.  
Had she just been simping over her childhood friend? Who was now an absolute beauty?  
What was happening?  
“Y-yeah..”  
“It’s Eli by the way.”  
The blonde-Eli, reintroduced herself with a wave.  
“Oh that’s a nice name.”  
“Thanks! I picked it myself.”  
Eli laughed and Nozomi couldn’t help but smile.  
“How long have you been waiting to say that?”  
“Literally years.”  
This felt so natural.  
Elis teasing.  
Nozomi bantering.  
She couldn’t believe she had been making plans to escape Eli if shit went wrong.  
“I gotta be honest, I was terrified of meeting up.”  
Eli took a sip of her drink before speaking again.  
“I’m sorry for not sending a picture- I wanted to see you again even if you had a bad reaction.”  
Nozomi shook her head.  
“No need to explain yourself, I totally get it.”  
She took a sip as well, giving herself a bit of time to eye Eli a bit again.  
She was pretty- and what caught Nozomis eye was the faint outline of muscle beneath her shirt.  
Hot.  
Not that she could say that out loud.  
„I‘m so happy you‘re not transphobic. This is going much better than I imagined.”  
Elis voice was laced with relief.  
„If it‘s any solace, I was scared to meet up too.”  
The blonde raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
„Why?“  
Here goes nothing.  
„I was terrified you‘d be homophobic.“  
There.  
She‘d said her part too.  
Double coming out here.  
Elis demeanor shifted slightly, her gaze suddenly a lot more intense.  
Nozomi had no idea how to interpret it but it didn’t seem disproving at the least.  
„Sweater weather? Girl in red?“  
Eli finally asked, giving Nozomis earrings a glance.  
„I‘m gonna go with the latter?“  
Nozomi laughed and nodded.  
„I‘m more of a Hayley Kiyoko person myself but yep.“  
Nozomi debated wether or not to ask it back.  
She wanted to- but she didn’t want to seem like she was hitting on Eli or anything.  
A question for another day.  
“That’s so cool.”  
Eli grinned.  
“I like your style.”  
She winked and Nozomi was ready to die.  
It looked so cute!  
But also- that meant she was gay too.  
Right?  
God if she wasn’t so awkward she’d just straight up- well not so much- ask!  
“Th-Thanks- “  
Oh!  
A good joke!  
“I didn’t spend all my time in the closet and not learn how to dress nicely.”  
Eli nearly chocked on her drink, needing a moment to recover.  
“I both hate and love that joke.”  
She shook her head.  
“Glad you kept your terrible sense of humor though.”  
“I would take offense if I didn’t know you meant that as a compliment.”  
Nozomi retorted.  
The two fell into a small silence, unsure of what to say.  
“So- where do you live on campus?”  
Nozomi finally asked, to break the ice a bit.  
“The Dorms, I’m having my stuff delivered to my room as we speak. Hope I don’t confuse my roommate.”  
“Rich kid.”  
Nozomi laughed as Eli sighed.  
“Seeing as Alisa and I are the only ones in Grandmas will now, can’t really dispute that.”  
Eli sounded slightly saddened and Nozomi would have asked what that meant, but she really didn’t want to come off as insensitive.  
“So what I’m hearing is that I can get free food from you?”  
Eli raised an eyebrow challengingly.  
“What do I get in return?”  
“My loyal friendship?”  
Nozomi gave her puppy eyes and Eli let out a small laugh.  
“I’ll take it.”  
She finished her drink, getting up.  
“Wanna head to the dorms and see if our rooms are close together?”  
Nozomi got up quickly, grabbing her drink.  
“Sure thing!”  
While Eli threw out her trash, Nozomi got herself ready to leave as they exited the place together.  
“Yknow, I used to be taller than you, this is unfair.”  
Nozomi looked up at Eli, who laughed.  
“I can crouch down?”  
A grin spread across her face and Nozomi groaned.  
“I’m feeling mocked.”  
“Wonder why?”  
Eli hummed.  
“What’s your dorm rooms number anyways?”  
Nozomi shrugged.  
“I have no clue.”  
“How can you not know?”  
“I know the location?”  
Eli facepalmed.  
“As much of an idiot as ever huh.”  
“I’m keeping that memory slot open for more important stuff excuse you.”  
Nozomi opened the door to the girls dorm as she let Eli in first.  
“How gentlemanly of you.”  
The blonde noted with a hint of tease in her voice.  
“Thanks for noticing.”  
Nozomi started walking, finding her door quickly.  
It had a few scratches in a specific pattern, no doubt due to age, so it was easily recognizable.  
One weird thing though- why was there a suitcase and a box in front of it?  
“Is uh... is this your dorm?”  
Eli asked, looking a bit puzzled.  
“Yeah, except someones parked their shit in front of it.”  
Nozomi put the things aside, opening her door.  
“Yeah uh, that someone might be me.”  
Eli laughed as she picked up the box.  
“Guess I’m gonna be your roommate.”  
Eli tried to keep her voice level, but the excitement was evident in her sparkling eyes and wide smile.  
Nozomi couldn’t believe it- no way this was her reality.  
“You’re kidding me.”  
Was there a better start to a semester?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this should be continued! (the description of the story is how it would more or less pan out)


End file.
